My Life As A Vampire Slayer
by sortofbeautiful09
Summary: Buffy's life right after Spike's death. No flames or bashing please. This story is on hitaus.
1. Why?

"So, what do we do now, Buffy?" Dawn asked as she looked at her sister.   
  
"We find them." Buffy said as she turned and looked at the group. "We find all of them and help them. Train them. Teach them."   
  
"Buffy, we can't do that. We don't have the time." Willow said as she walked over to her best friend.   
  
"Why don't we have the time? I mean we defeated the first. He won't be coming after them. iIt/I won't come after them." Buffy said but no one seemed to listen.   
  
"Buffy, we can't. We need to move on. Away from this hellmouth and monster stuff. We can finally be normal and it isn't that what you wanted? Normal?" Xander asked.   
  
"You're right. You guys go ahead. Get in the bus and go ahead. I'll meet you guys in New York."Buffy said as she started to walk away.   
  
"B.." Faith started but Buffy cut her off.   
  
"Faith, go." Buffy said as she walked off.  
  
Buffy walked around the hole in the ground.   
  
"I always said you needed a little monster in your man." Spike said as he stood next to her.   
  
"You're not real." Buffy said as she looked down at the hole.   
  
"You're right, luv. I'm not real. I'm in your mind."   
  
Buffy jumped down into the hole. She saw the necklace. She grabbed it and she wanted to crush it.   
  
"WHY?!" She yelled. "Why did you leave me?! You said you would never leave me!" She yelled as loud as she could.   
  
"Because he had to save the world." A voice from above the hole said. Buffy looked up and saw it was Dawn.   
  
"Need help getting out of there?" Dawn asked.   
  
"No." Buffy said as she climbed out. "I thought I told you to go."   
  
"Yeah, so? What made you think I would listen?"   
  
Buffy laughed. "I didn't."  
  
"Spike is dead, isn't he?"   
  
"Yeah, Dawn. Spike is dead."  
  
"I wish he didn't. Is there a way we could bring him back?" Dawn asked hopefully.   
  
"I don't know, Dawn. I don't know." 


	2. Girl Talk

Buffy and Dawn met up with everyone in New York. They had mailed the necklace to Angel right before they got on the plane. The scoobie gang was living in an old warehouse but they had made it their own. Buffy was sitting in their "kitchen" when Willow came in.   
  
"Hey Buff." Willow said with a smile.   
  
"Hey." Buffy seemed to be a little spaced.   
  
"Thinking about Spike again?"  
  
"Yeah. Willow, would there be away....."  
  
"To bring him back? Yeah and I could do it if you wanted." Willow said with a smile.   
  
"Would he be human?"   
  
"No. He'd be Spike."   
  
"Why didn't you do this for Tara?" Buffy asked her.   
  
"Because it wouldn't work for a human." She said with a smile.  
  
"Willow, why would you do this? You hate Spike."  
  
"Because my best friend loves him."   
  
"Xander is in love with Spike?" Buffy said as she raised an eyebrow.   
  
"No, Buffy. You are. I could tell before the last fight. If you're in love with him, then   
  
I'm willing to put the past behide me. It will take me a month though. Can you wait that   
  
long?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
Willow started to leave.   
  
"Willow, thank you." Buffy said with a smile.   
  
"You devsen to be happy, for once." Willow said as she sat down at the table and Buffy   
  
sat across from her. Andrew entered the kitchen.   
  
"Andrew, what are you doing up?"   
  
"Giles says we better pack tonight because we are leaving tomarrow afternoon. Just   
  
thought you want to know."  
  
"Thanks Andrew. You better go pack." Buffy said as she looked down at the floor.   
  
"You didn't even unpack, did you?" Willow asked her best friend as Andrew left.  
  
"No."   
  
"Buffy, he'll be back soon. Just wait a month." Willow gave her friend a smile.  
  
"Can you not tell anyone about this until the night of the spell?"   
  
"I won't. I swear."   
  
"Thank you, Willow."   
  
Willow stood up. "Well, I better go tell Kennedy and start packing."   
  
"Goodnight Willow, and I love you." 


End file.
